Usuario:Ana Liddell
|-|¡Holi!= center ¡Hola pastelito! Como verás, esta es la introducción a mi perfil, antes que nada, soy una de l@s aministrador@s de la wiki, así que, si necesitas ayuda o tienes una duda puedes ir a mi muro de mensajes. center |-|Sobre mí~= Holi de nuevo~ soy Ani, llamadme Aniwis, soy de Venezuela pero tengo el típico acento de Archiespañol, tengo 14 años. Tengo un gatito llamado Wismichu, es rubio de ojos color vómito, sí, así son sus ojos. Tengo varias amigas en este sito que son Andy, Shishi, Mana, entre otras. Soy fanática las galletas Oreos (u orios, como digo yo) y más las americanas, son tan safghdjksla♥. Me gusta un juego llamado Alice: Madness Returns, me atrajo su portada y sin duda, la trama que tiene, por mí, se los recomiendo mucho. Me considero divertida, optimista y una que otra vez echo bromas, ahora, si quieres mi amistad, con gusto te recibo con todo mi kokoro. Pero recuerda, si llegas a tratarme bien, te trataré bien, de lo contrario, sería mejor dejar tal relación que tengamos. Además tengo otro gato que lo llamé Anita Junior, que resultó ser macho cuando ya estaba un poco grande, también tenía otra gatita llamada Alice, pero no volvió a aparecer por la casa, sí, ya sabrán que le pasó... Y bueno, la extraño mucho, pero sé que está en un buen lugar. En fin, si quieres saber más de mí, puedes seguir leyendo. Una de mis pasiones, es dibujar, siempre ha sido la primera, me encanta todo eso de las sombras y las técnicas de dibujo, pero ahora me gusta más pintar gráficamente, ya sabes, una tableta gráfica sensual y tener las App's para ello. También me gusta escribir y leer novelas de todo tipo, como típica adolescente, prefiero leer el tipo de novelas Yaoi (HombrexHombre) y Yuri (MujerxMujer). También me considero un poco gamer, ya que he jugado algunos juegos famosos y como tal, no muy famosos, como yaa debes saber (Porque según debiste leer arriba) mi juego favorito que es y siempre será es Alice: Madness Returns, la verdad, no hay tanta historia de ello, sólo lo ví en un mercado, me gustó la portada, lo jugué y sin duda me encantó. También me gusta Pokémon, mi pokémon inicial favorito... Hmmm... ¡Charmander! De segundo puesto está Tríco (Treecko) y también tengo otros favoritos que no son son iniciales que son Skitty/Delcatty, Eevee, Joltik, entre otros. Hay otros ciertos juegos que he jugado pero me me da mucha flojera ponerlos y explicarlos uno por uno. Te preguntarás como conocí My Little Ponye: La Magia de la Amistad y por qué me gusta, bueno, que sho recuerde, fue cuando andaba buscando el opening en varios idiomas de la serie, la cual las encontré en My Little Pony: Wiki. Después de haberlas escuchado algunas, no todas, pero algunas, por un momento fui al chat. Ya que en ese tiempo ya tenía una cuenta en Wikia y que luego después de conocer a Alme, me puse a ver en su perfil alguna que otra información de ella y vi que de los enlaces de Wikis tenía el de acá, entré al link y empecé a curiosear por acá. También recuerdo que me tomó mucho tiempo hacer mi primer OC, entré al chat de acá y estaban Valeria, Yamel y Milla haciendo una improvisación, y yo como tenía tantas ganas de unirme, puse un nombre random y así empezó todo, hasta el día de hoy que todavía no he abandonado la Wiki y que por ahora no lo haré. Si quieres saber más sobre mí, pulsa los demás botones~ |-|Gustos~= Pues, en esta parte tendrás una lista de algunas cosas que me encantan, tal vez tengamos los mismos gustos, ¿No crees?~ Esta sexy y sensualona Wiki~ ¡Vocaloid! :3 ¡Pokémon! ¡Sushi! ¡Meow! (?) Los gatos. :3 I ♥Archivo:Oreo by symphoniii-d6hy2w7.png 414px|right Alice Madness Returns~ ¡La Nutella! *¬* Los unicornios. :3 Pusheen~ El dubstep. BI La verdad, todo tipo de música menos Reggaeton. uvú El anime. c: Los hipsters*-* Leer fic's. uvú Linus Falco. *-* Ser especial. Ust(?) Los Sims. ;w; Five Night's at Freddy's. owo Rubius, Mangel, Vegetta, Willy, Alexby, Luzu, Staxx, Soda y Wismichu. ♥ ¿Ya dije las oreos? Son ricas. *¬* El helado. :'0 El yaoi y el yuri♥ |-|Pastelitos♥= Aquí estarán los usuarios que considero mis amigos, puede que te encuentres en esta lista, si no es así, puedes decirme por chat que deseas estar. Ahora, los que tienen un "(Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png)" son los usuarios que considero mis mejores amigos y que puedo contar con ellos para lo que sea que de igual forma ellos pueden contar conmigo. Bien, en cada descripción de estos, estará expresado a mi modo ya que me siento más cómoda expresándome así. ♣ La Arty: La loca más loca del chat, después de mí (?) Esta chica si que me hace caer de la risa, pos, qué decir de ella... ¡Es muy maja la mina! Es una de las pocas personas con las que comparto mi interés de Pokémon pero bueno, a esta le gusta dibujar lo que sea, me recuerda a mí en versión... Emmm... Más "Artucha(?)" lo que a veces me molesta de ella es que se ponga ausente en el chat y uno pariendo en llamarla, pero sinceramente y de corazón es una hermana más (La cual no tengo ;w;) en fin, no tengo más nada que decir, es mi Artucha y yo soy su Aniwis. (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Verónica: Una gran amiga en esta wiki y es mi Waifu, es muy especial para mí, la quiero, también hace que te cagues de risa como nunca lo has echo y puede que sea un poquitín rompe pelotas, pero vale la pena pasar el rato con ella, también es la hermana de mi flaco... :'v pero es buena gente, mientras esté a 436789432 kilómetros lejos de mi bebé, todo está bien (?) sin duda, la adoro mucho, no sé que haría sin ella, me gustaría que se conectara más seguido :c Andy y sho le hicimos una broma en la cual consistía en que éramos una japonesas, y la Verónica se sentía kawaii porque a la "Japonesa" le caía bien ella(?) pero aun así me perdonó, eso es amor verdadero(?) (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Flutty: Otra hermana más, arre, antes me caía mal por algunas razones (Las cual no diré, se joden(?) ), pero pudimos arreglar ese problemas y ya somos muy amigas, está sí que está loca como yo, siempre nos andamos cagando de risa y la wea, ella sabe como ser especial conmigo, está tía siempre saluda a todos en el chat y cuando no me saluda a mí le pego con la chancla >:c pero esha sabe que es con amor y que siempre va a estar en mi kokoro. c: ♥ (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Andy~: ¿Qué decir de ella? ¡La mejor amiga que he conocido en mi vida! Sí, es una de mis mejoreh amigah de lah wikih, es chilena, su acento es especial(?) a veces hablamos por Skype y decimos puras pendejadas xdd además de que tiene una estática bien sensual y unas gatas tan afghjfkdls *3* sin duda, aprecio mucho su amistad, aunque no sea muy cariñosa conmigo y que casi siempre me haga bowling(?) (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Pushy: Holaaa(? digo. Es una gran amiga, le gusta League of Legends y su verdadera identidad es Draven, así que, no se metan con esha(?) (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Raineh: La mija de mi alma, esha me da pan y orios(?) la quiero musho y siempre es ella la que me salva del malvado Seba(?) Raineh, sos lo más y enséñame chilensis plox (?) o como sea la wea. Te amo, Lluvia de pipí (?) (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Nico: Muy buen amigo, además, es mi "hermano" que Yaz lo bautizó como "Porfirio" (?) también cumple su trabajo como reversor y que en realidad, lo admiro mucho por lo que hace. 7u7 (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Miku: Una de mis mejores amigas, le encanta vocaloid, gracias a ella y a Andy, a mí también me gusta. =w= ♣ Rin: Otras de mis mejores amigas, la agrego porque ella me dijo(?, nah, me agrada y la quiero mushisisisisisimo. :3 ♣ Bunny: Buena amiga del wiki, es divertida y toda la wea, la quiero. c': ♣ Cadan: Bien, esta tía puede que sea muy rompe pelotas, pero esha sabe que tiene un espacio en mi kokoro, loco, ella y yo tenemos casi los mismo gustos, en especial en música y de leer fics xd (Esha es la obsesionada con el Yaoi/Hentai/Lemmon/Shota/Incesto ewe además es mi vecina (De países) y tiene también la obsesión de tocar siempre a Nathaniel para que gima para ella (?) (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Yaz~: La Yazmina-senpai, una GRAN amiga, y buena admin por cierto, gracias a ella sé de algunos códigos 7u7 y lo aprecio musho, de tener gustos similares, como dice en su perfil, es Pokémon, ella me saca la chucha, pero no importa(?) también soy su hija adoptiva y que sólo me ama por darle codes para PA'S (Puntos de Acción) para ver a su delegado ninja (?) (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) ♣ Avril~: Otra mejor amiga más~ *Tratando de que se le salga lo cursi* Pos, esta también es de Argentina y se cree una troll, actualemnte, en un fic está saliendo con Reiji Sakamaki, pos sí, la quiero, hace que te cagues de risa como más nadie, es la Jinx del wiki:3 (Si lees esto te diré que no terminaré el fic(?) ♣ Almeja ewe: La chica me cae bien, es mi suegra bishis, es mejicana pinches cabrones (? me recuerda a Óscar por ser especial y saltamuros(?) Es guena gente plox. (Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png) right |-|Musiquita= ¿Quieres saber cuales son las canciones que le gusta a Ani? ¡Pues aquí tienes la sección que esperabas! (?) Las que más escucho '' \ ( ´ v ´ ) / ---- *q_gfD3nvh-8 RunDevilRun - Girls' Generation *wq7ftOZBy0E I Got A Boy - Girls' Generation *fYP_3QEb5Yk Genie (JPN ver.) - Girls' Generation *TV1oD-k0N-A Rage on - OLDCODEX *Mnt0Iwemy0A Nunca Nadie - Leiva *RrADXiI1EVI Megurine Luka - Stardust﻿ Utopia *aH5aq4V0Ywk Jamie Berry Ft. Octavia Rose - Delight |-|Páginas= Aquí podrás encontrar artículos con los que he contribuido en todo este tiempo. Y de paso, algunos de mis OC's ♦ Mary Liddell ♦ Mary Liddell/Galería ♦ Wild Electricity ♦ Vainilla Brown ♦ Lira Massacre ♦ Rarity ♦ Sunset Shimmer ♦ Fleur De Lis ♦ Fancy Pants ♦ Sunset Shimmer/Galería Fan Art ♦ Adagio Dazzle ♦ Octavia ♦ Central de Diseño/Administración |-|Diario= Como verás, este será mi "diario" en el cual estarán anotados los artículos o cosas que me propongo a hacer para la wiki. Esta sección es más para mí que para ustedes, pero les doy el privilegio de ver que he estado haciendo o que haré en un futuro para la wiki. Tener más de 1.000 ediciones ✔ Tener más de 2.000 ediciones ✔ Tener más de 3.000 ediciones ✔ Tener más de 4.000 ediciones - ✖ Rediseñar la página de Rarity ✔ Crear la Galería Fan Art de Rarity - ✖ Crear la página de Cheese Sandwich - ✖ Rediseñar la página de Sunset Shimmer ✔ Crear la Galería Fan Art de Sunset Shimmer ✔ Rediseñar la página de Trixie - Trabajando Rediseñar la Galería Fan Art de Trixie - ✖ Rediseñar la página de Octavia ✔ Rediseñar la Galería de Octavia - ✖ Crear la página de Adagio Dazzle ✔ Crear la Galería Fan Art de Adagio Dazzle - ✖ Crear la página de Aria Blaze - ✔ por Yamel Crear la Galería Fan Art de Aria Blaze - ✔ por Yamel Crear la página de Sonata Dusk - ✔ por Flutty Crear la Galería Fan Art de Sonata Dusk - ✔ por Flutty Crear la página de la Central de Diseño/Administración ✔ (Falta el contenido) Rediseñar y remodelar a Vainilla Brown ✔ (Falta el contenido) Agregar a tales usuarios a mi perfil ✔ Rediseñar la plantilla de usuario - ✖ ''NOTA: Si llego a estar ausente por unos días, por favor, seas quien seas, no hagas lo que está en esta sección, si deseas hacer una de estas cosas, avisa en mi muro de mensajes y trataré de responderte lo más rápido posible. Gracias. ♥ right |-|¡Nos vemos!= Bien, por ahora mi perfil se termina hasta aquí, pronto agregaré más cosas para que te entretengas un poco más. ¿Quieres un abrazo? Con gusto te lo doy~ center Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Pegasisters Categoría:Nominados al OP13 Categoría:Usuarios destacados Categoría:Administradores